dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Faith (quest)
} |name = Faith |act = 3 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Faith.jpg |px = 270px |start = Sebastian (Kirkwall Chantry) |end = Grand Cleric Elthina (Kirkwall Chantry) |prereqs = |location = Viscount's Keep (night) |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince }} Faith is an Act 3 companion quest for Sebastian in Dragon Age II. It requires The Exiled Prince DLC. Acquisition This quest is acquired at the beginning of Act 3, regardless of whether or not Sebastian has been recruited. If this and Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian Act 2) are both active at the same time, this quest will take precedence. Walkthrough The Chantry Head over to the Chantry and talk to Sebastian. He will be discussing the situation with the mages with Grand Cleric Elthina. Elthina will ask you and Sebastian to talk to an agent of the Divine named Sister Nightingale and tell her that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems. * Tell Elthina that drastic measures are needed. Sebastian: * Tell Elthina you will go right away. Sebastian: * Tell Elthina you won't stop the Divine: ** Sebastian: ** If Anders is in the party Anders: ** If Fenris is in the party Fenris: Hightown (night) Make your way to the Viscount's Keep at night. Viscount's Keep Enter the Throne room; the door is Simple-ranked, to ensure that at least Sebastian can unlock it (50 XP). Inside, you'll fight an Elite-ranked Blood Mage and a few Normal-ranked Apostate Mages. They will summon corpses and two rage demons to fight you, so be ready with electricity and cold damage to slay them more quickly. Spirit will be ineffective on Nightmare, save for the corpses, but Bloom will be very useful. Between the Apostates' basic attacks and the rage demons' fiery backstabs, a Rune of Fire Warding is very useful in your companions' armor. Kill the Blood Mage first, then disable the first rage demon and slay it. Use AoE stuns to keep the apostates and corpses under control before moving against the second rage demon. Use Sebastian's Guardian Angel to get them away from your fragile companions, and use the steps as a choke point for the corpses. This will initiate a scene where Sister Nightingale reveals herself. She reveals that these mages were the Resolutionists, a faction within the Circle of Magi pushing for liberation from the Circle. Fenris implies that they are supported by the magisters, but Nightingale says there's no proof of this. She tells you that Grand Cleric Elthina is in grave danger and wants you to tell her that it is best if she left Kirkwall to some place safer. * If you tell Sister Nightingale "It's not that bad.": ** Sebastian: ** Anders: ** Aveline: ** Fenris: * If you tell Sister Nightingale "It's time for holy war.": ** Sebastian: ** Anders: ** Fenris: You will automatically get two Codex entries as a result of this conversation: The Chantry Return to the Chantry and talk to the Grand Cleric. Hawke and Sebastian will warn her to leave, and she refuses: * "Please reconsider": * "That's morbid": * "Fine, your choice": You can talk to Sebastian again after the dialogue with Elthina. He refuses to leave Kirkwall if she won't: * A female Hawke can flirt with Sebastian: * "You're very devoted" or "How bad could it be?": * "So you'll abandon Starkhaven?": If Leliana "died" If Leliana was killed in Origins, she still appears in the quest. If Hawke asks about the rumor about her death, Leliana will state that "It wasn't yet my time." Notes * If the player imports a save game in which the the Warden had a "romantic" encounter with both Isabela and Leliana at the Pearl, bringing Isabela will result in her immediately recognizing her, as well as some giggling on Leliana's part and humorous reactions from Varric or Merrill if they're present. Note that Isabela will only recognize Leliana if she was specifically included in the "boarding of Isabela's ship," unlike in King Alistair (quest), in which Isabela seems to recognize Alistair under any and all circumstances. * If the player completes the Mark of the Assassin DLC and speaks to Leliana there before this quest, she will not recognize the player. Similarly, neither will Teagan during King Alistair's visit or Fifi de Launcet. If these quests are completed before Mark of the Assassin, however, they will recognize you during Duke Prosper's banquet. This is likely because the original vanilla game and day one DLC were not programmed to account for a later encounter (i.e. Mark of the Assassin), but the final DLC was programmed to account for a previous encounter. Rewards * 1650 XP for the fight at the Viscount's Keep and 1500 XP upon quest completion * 15 from Grand Cleric Elthina * * * * * * Random loot from the fight Bugs * Although it doesn't show up on the city map, it is possible to enter the Viscount's Keep at night as long as this quest is not yet completed, regardless of which part of the quest you're currently actually at. This means it is possible to enter the Keep and subsequently the throne room and go through the entire encounter without having talked with Sebastian in the chantry and gone through the introduction part of the quest. What's more, it is impossible to leave the Viscount's Keep after entering until you've completed the encounter in the throne room. After meeting with "Sister Nightingale," the quest will simply update with the next part of the process, completely skipping the introduction. * Prior to patch 1.03, romance flag didn't work properly if you imported from the expansions or DLC, so Leliana wouldn't mention her romance with the Warden. * The conversation with Leliana may get stuck on the loading screen after all the mages are dead. ** You can skip to the dialogue with Elthina via the console using the debug script. Open the console and type . Select "Faith — Act II" then "Return to Elthina." Trying to do this within the short timespan between the end of the battle but before the cutscene fires seems to result in getting stuck in the loading screen after completing the console commands. ** A full workaround has been discovered however that allows you to not miss anything or use the console commands (see also Repentance in Act 2). You must enter your Dragon Age II program folder and temporarily delete the patch folder under GameFolder\Addins\da2_prc_drk\module as that's where the interference lies. Then, after completing Faith, restore the patch folder. The source of this information is at Freezing issue in The Exiled Prince DLC Category:Dragon Age II companion quests Category:The Exiled Prince